deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ditto132/Bubsy VS Gex VS Awesome Possum
Wiz: Video game mascots are supposed to be very important and successful, for example, Mario for Nintendo or Sonic for Sega. Boomstick: But sometimes they end up as irrelevent characters that not too many people even know of nowadays. Like Gex, the gecko, Wiz: Bubsy the Bobcat, Boomstick: And Awesome Possum.. the possum. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.. a Death Battle. Wiz: Representing the 3DO, we have Gex. Boomstick: He's a gecko who's father had died in an explosion and found himself watching TV non-stop to try to get over the tragedy.. which turned him into a serious TV addict. Wiz: He may not appear to be very powerful, but he definitely is. He has unparalleled agility, and can move at 100,000 times the speed of light. A full-powered tail whip can destroy hyperverses. Boomstick: He has the ability to instantly teleport in and out of TV or computer screens. Gex's strongest ability is to catch opponents with his tongue and eat them. Wiz: Gex's tongue moves at 1,000,000 times light-speed, and no matter how durable you are, this attack will instantly kill you. Gex- "It's tail time!" Wiz: Awesome Possum is just that, an awesome possum. Boomstick: But he's not your average awesome possum! He can destroy multiverses with ease and move at 50,000 times the speed of light. Wiz: He can also get support from his animal friends. He can move at 100,000x LS while riding on a bee, 200,000x LS while on a manta ray, and 500,000 times light-speed while riding a bird. Boomstick: Finally, his rhino can easily obliterate megaverses. Wiz: His signature move is a full powered kick. Boomstick: Perfect for kicking ass! Wiz: This move will destroy an ultraverse. *Clip plays showing Awesome Possum kicking Dr. Machino's butt. Wiz: Last but not least, we have Bubsy the Bobcat... Boomstick: He's one of the weirdest characters our show will ever feature for a few reasons. Wiz: He's absurdly fast, being able to run at 13 billion light-years per second, but only capable of destroying multiverses. Boomstick: He can telekinetically control atoms, which is great for offense, but defensively..-wait he has no real defense. Wiz: One hit from an opponent, no matter how powerful the attack is, will kill him. Boomstick: But his ridiculous speed will only make it extremely difficult to hit him in the first place. Bubsy- "What could possibly go wrong?" Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Wiz: This was a very interesting match to call. Each combatant was perfectly capable of killing the other. Bubsy could kill Gex and Awesome Possum through atom manipulation, Gex could kill Bubsy and Awesome Possum by eating them, and Awesome Possum could kill Bubsy and Gex with a full-powered kick. Boomstick: We decided that while Bubsy was by far the weakest one, he was also by far the fastest and thus could dodge any fatal attacks, so he shouldn't be the first to die. Wiz: Awesome Possum would be the first to die since, while he does have an ultraverse destroying move, that's really the only move he could use to kill Bubsy or Gex. And since Bubsy and Gex could dodge it or attack AP before the attack even lands, he wouldn't be the winner. Boomstick: Then it came down to Bubsy and Gex. While it may seem impossible for Gex to win, he could still instantly teleport out of the TV they were fighting in and destroy it, which would destroy the plane of existence Bubsy was in, definitively killing him. Now that Awesome Possum and Bubsy are dead, it looks like Gex better geckoing. Wiz: The winner is Gex. Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... Trunks- "Maybe I haven't made myself clear yet. You're finished, Frieza" ... ... Silver- "If you say it exists in the past, present, and future, I'll destroy it all at once!" Silver VS Trunks Coming March 12th. Category:Blog posts